Harry Potter y Los Herederos
by Jack Riddick
Summary: La llegada de los herederos a Hogwarts para combatir al mal
1. 1Remordimientos

Titulo: **Harry Potter y los herederos**

Nick: Jack Riddick

Sumario: Esta historia va sobre la llegada a hogwarts de los herederos de ¿? (XD) para ayudar a Harry en la lucha contra el mal

Clasificación: para mayores de 13

Genero: General

Estado: Incompleto

E-mail: Remordimientos

Una noche de las más calurosas a finales de Agosto, un chico alto, extremadamente delgado con un pelo azabache indomable para cualquier peine y unos grandes ojos color esmeralda. Este joven caminaba por la calle londinense de Prive Drive con destino al número 4 de dicha calle. A los ojos de sus vecinos esté chico era un delincuente incurable que iba cada año al centro médico San Bruto especializado en casos extremos. Pero en realidad es ** Harry Potter **un mago pero no un mago cualquiera los periódicos del mundo mágico lo llamaban **El Elegido **ya que es la ultima esperanza del mundo mágico en la lucha contra el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos **Lord Voldemort**

Cabizbajo Harry caminaba sin rumbo, concentrado en sus recuerdos de la trágica noche en la que su gran amigo y mentor Albus Dumblendore uno de los magos más poderoso de todos los tiempos y el único mago que temía **Lord Voldemort** fue asesinado a manos del mortífago **Severus Snape . **Cuando a Harry le llegaban a la mente las imágenes de Dumblendore débil a causa de la misión que llevaron a cabo pidiéndole misericordia a Snape y que esté lo había asesinado a sangre fría a Harry lo invadía una furia y un odio hacia Snape pero sobretodo hacia Voldemort, ya que este ultimo era el culpable de que Harry perdiera a sus padres cuando solo tenia un año, de que perdiera en su quinto año en Hogwarts a su padrino Sirius Black y que recientemente perdiera a su gran amigo Dumblendore a parte de ser responsable de todas esas muertes era también responsable de numerosas muertes, torturas y desapariciones tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Por eso Harry tenía la intención de acabar con el señor oscuro de una vez por todas para que volviese la paz al mundo.

Pensando todo esto Harry llegó a su habitación en la casa de sus tíos, entro en ella y cerro la puerta mediante un hechizo al ser ya mayor de edad en el mundo mágico podía hacer magia fuera del colegio Hogwarts. Empezó a preparar sus cosas para partir en busca de los Horcruxes de Voldemort.

En ese momento la habitación se lleno de un resplandor proveniente de una llamarada de fuego tras la cual apareció un fénix, el cual Harry reconoció como **Fawkes , **el fénix de Dumbledore.

Harry - ¡Fawkes! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Una carta?

Cuando Harry disponía a coger la carta de fawkes esté emprendió el vuelo y volvió a desaparecer en una bola de fuego, dejando a Harry en la penumbra de su habitación con una carta en la mano.

Al abrir la carta a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón ya que conocía esa letra era de….

¡Dumblendore!- dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.


	2. 2 El deseo de Dumbledore

_**2. El Deseo de Dumbledore**_

_A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón al observar que la carta que tenía entre las manos fue escrita por Dumbledore antes de morir, la carta decía lo siguiente:_

"_Querido Harry._

_Si recibes esta carta solo puede significar que ya no me encuentro entre los vivos, no debes sentirte mal por mi muerte ya que la muerte es una nueva aventura para una mente preparada. Se que tienes en mente no volver a Hogwarts e ir a buscar los Horcruxes que faltan para vencer a Voldemort, Harry mi ultimo consejo es que cambies de idea y vuelvas a Hogwarts a terminar tu formación mágica, desde Hogwarts puedes buscar información de los Horcruxes, pero es fundamental que acabes tu ultimo año y que te gradúes. Cuando las cosas se pongan mal que se pondrán tarde o temprano recuerda que tienes a tus amigos y que tienes su amor y ellos el tuyo, eso te diferencia de Voldemort que tú puedes sentir amor y ese amor será el poder con el cual vencerás en la lucha final. Bueno me despido, te pido perdón por los males que te pude haber causado, quiero que sepas que siempre te quise como el hijo que no tuve. _

_PD: En los momentos difíciles aparecerán Manos que ofrecerán ayuda confía en ellas…._

_Se despide atte. : Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. "_

_Cuando Harry terminó de leer la carta los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al pensar que su viejo director lo quería como un hijo pero luego se dijo a si mismo que no podía sentirse triste siempre por la muerte de Dumbledore, al pensar en la carta un mar de preguntas venían a su cabeza lo único seguro que tenía que estaba equivocado en querer dejar Hogwarts y que este año iba a volver y decidió mandarles una carta a sus dos mejores amigos Ronald Weasly y Hermione Granger para contarles su intención de volver a Hogwarts._

_Pasadas algunas horas a su ventana llegaron varias lechuzas en las cuales se encontraban las de sus amigos diciéndole que había tomado la decisión correcta con respecto a volver a Hogwarts y dos cartas de Hogwarts una la típica carta informativa sobre los libros y la fecha del comienzo del nuevo curso, la segunda carta de Hogwarts era de la profesora McGonagall que decía lo siguiente:_

"

_Estimado Harry_

_Tras los terribles sucesos del curso anterior he sido nombrada directora de Hogwarts, no te voy a preguntar sobre lo que os traíais entre manos Albus y tú la noche en la que el profesor Dumbeldore fue asesinado, solo quiero que sepas que la ultima petición de Albus fue que este año te diera algunos privilegios en el colegio que ya te explicare en privado. Espero verte el 1 de septiembre en el banquete del nuevo curso_

_Atentamente: Minerva McGonagall "_

_Harry tuvo que leer la carta varias veces pues le resultaba extraño que la profesora de transformaciones ahora directora le escribiera y más con tanta familiaridad ya que la profesora McGonagall si era famosa por algo en Hogwarts era por mantener siempre la distancia entre profesor y alumno._

_Luego de estar un buen rato en lo sucesos de está noche decidió irse a dormir ya que era muy tarde y además la noche ha tenido sensaciones muy fuertes, pensando esto se acostó, al rato de estar en la cama comenzó a invadirlo una felicidad que no había sentido en todo el verano y la causa de esta inesperada euforia era por la cercana vuelta a Hogwarts su verdadero hogar y donde se encontraba su verdadera familia, pensó durante unos minutos en sus querido amigos pero de repente le vino a la mente el recuerdo de una persona y está era Ginny Weasley, la que fuera su novia el curso pasado ya que tuvo que cortar con ella después del entierro de Dumbledore con la excusa de que la estaba protegiendo de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, con el recuerdo de su Ginny en la cabeza se quedo profundamente dormido. _


	3. 3 El Expreso A Hogwarts

_**3. El expreso a hogwarts**_

_El 1 de Septiembre amaneció despejado y con una ligera brisa otoñal, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban alumbrar la casas de la calle Privet Drive, todo estaba en completo silencio era tanto el silencio que no parecía normal, en el número 4 de Privet Drive un joven se estaba despertando de un profundo sueño, Harry desde que había recibido la carta de Dumbledore descansaba mucho más por las noches ya no se quedaba en vela toda la noche culpándose por la muerte de su amigo. Harry comenzó a ordenar sus cosas para meterlas en el baúl e irse hacia la estación de repente a Harry le invadió un miedo atroz no sabia como llegaría a la estación entonces recordó que sabía aparecerse aunque no tuviera licencia pero decidió correr el riesgo. Al ministerio no le interesa hacer mala publicidad como por ejemplo quitarle la varita al "elegido" por aparecerse sin carné. Al terminar de hacer su equipaje en la habitación entro su Tía Petunia y dijo:_

_¿Ya te largas¿Piensas volver?- dijo con su tono más frió._

_Si ya me marcho de esta casa donde nunca he sido tratado con cariño, me marcho y puede que no vuelva nunca más, adiós "tía"- dijo Harry._

_Dicho esto levito su baúl y cargo con la jaula de Hedwig, salio de la casa y sin darse la vuelta se desapareció hacia la estación._

_Al cruzar el andén 9 y tres cuartos, Harry tuvo la sensación de haber vuelto a su mundo al mundo mágico, buscó ilusionado a sus amigos por el andén pero al no verlos decidió subirse al tren, se sentó en el primer vagón que vio vació y se quedo esperando a sus amigos._

_No tuvo que esperar mucho para que alguien entrara en el vagón, al oír la puerta levantó la mirada esperanzado de poder ver a sus amigos pero lo que se encontraron sus profundos ojos verdes fue a un hombre que no había visto nunca, dicho hombre era de estatura normal y aspecto rellenito, el hombre levantó la mirada y la cruzo con la de Harry. Harry al ver esos ojos casi se cae del asiento ya que eran de un azul que le recordaba mucho a su antiguo director. El hombre bajó la mirada y se dio media vuelta saliendo del vagón dejando a Harry perplejo por la presencia de ese hombre._

_Al cabo de unos 15 minutos en el vagón entraron sus compañeros de clases, Neville y Luna._

_Harry¿Hola que tal el verano?- exclamó alegre Neville._

_Hola chicos, el verano estuvo como siempre- contesto Harry _

_Pasaron unos minutos y Luna menciono:_

_Harry este año como Dumbledore ya no está- al escuchar el nombre del viejo director Harry se sintió como si le hubieran tirado un jarro de agua fría encima.- Pues Neville y yo hemos pensado que este año más que nunca deberías volver a formar el E.D ¿no?- dijo Luna de carrerilla como si lo hubiera estado practicando todo el verano._

_Bueno ya veremos- se limitó a contestar Harry._

_Harry este es nuestro ultimo año¿que vas hacer cuando terminemos?- peguntó Neville._

_Había pensado entrar en la academia de aurores- dijo Harry._

_¿Donde están Hermione y Ron?- preguntó Luna._

_No lo sé, no los he visto- dijeron Harry y Neville a la vez._

_Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta del vagón se volviera abrir dando paso a una melena pelirroja que pertenecía a Ginny Weasley, Harry al levantar la mirada y verla se quedó helado._

_-Hola chicos- dijo Ginny_

_-Hola Ginny- Contestaron Luna y Neville._

_- ¡Gin…..Ginn…Ginny!- logró decir Harry, la chica había vuelto más bella que nunca._

_- Hola Harry- dijo ella._

_Justo en ese momento entraron Ron y Hermione. Los chicos comenzaron hablar de lo que les había pasado durante el verano pero alguien estaba ausente ese era Harry que se había quedado ensimismado con Ginny, Hermione se dio cuenta de esto y dijo:_

_Ron, Neville y Luna acompáñenme a comprar algo de comer, por favor- con claras intenciones de dejar a Ginny y Harry solos._

_Jo Hermione vete tu que a mi no me apetece- se quejo Ron._

_He dicho que ¡Vamos!- dijo Hermione y durante un momento le relampaguearon los ojos._

_Los jóvenes salieron del vagón dejando a la pareja sola. Durante unos minutos de silencio Harry comenzó a hablar:_

_Bueno ¿ que tal el verano?- preguntó_

_No estuvo mal se limito a decir Ginny._

_Harry estaba pensando: "**Bien Harry dile que la quieres y que te arrepientes de haber cortado con ella y que siempre la has amado con toda tu alma".** Pero lo que dijo fue:_

_Eh... Ginny he pensado en lo nuestro- al escuchar esto a Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos- y creo sinceramente que fue la mejor decisión. Mientras Harry decía algo en su interior se rompía y mas al ver la cara de furia que puso Ginny._

_¡Tienes toda la razón, Harry Potter, lo nuestro ya está superado por mi parte y me alegro de haberlo dejado, porque no quiero estar a la sombra del gran Harry Potter!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y dicho esto salio corriendo del vagón justo cuando los demás llegaban cargados de comida._

_¿Harry que ha pasado?- Preguntó asustada Hermione._

_Nada que he perdido a la mujer de mi vida por mi entupido orgullo y por querer proteger a todo el mundo. Dijo Harry con voz apenada._

_Harry le contó a Hermione lo que había pasado y ella decidió ir hablar con Ginny para intentar arreglar algo la situación._

_Durante el resto del trayecto Ron, Neville y Luna intentaron animar a Harry pero no lo conseguían, de repente Neville gritó:_

_¡YA LLEGAMOS!-_

_Todos los alumnos se bajaron del Tren pensando en el gran banquete de principio de curso pero de repente una nube de pena invadió a todos al recordar que era el primer banquete después de la muerte de Dumbledore. El nuevo curso iba a comenzar con Dios sabe que sorpresa para nuestros amigos…._


	4. El banquete y el sombrero seleccionador

_**4. El Banquete y el Sombrero seleccionador**_

Por fin había llegado el día de la inauguración de un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Todos los alumnos excepto los de primero ya se encontraban sentados en las cuatro mesas del Gran Comedor.

-Buenas noches queridos alumnos, bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts la gran escuela de magia y hechicería. Comencemos de inmediato con la ceremonia de selección- dijo la directora Mcgonadal.

En ese preciso momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver de ese modo a los alumnos de primer curso, nerviosos por su primer día. Al final del gran rebaño de alumnos de primero, se divisaban dos muchachos con rostros serios y despreocupados que levantaron el murmullo de todas las mesas.

Estos chicos estaban tranquilos y por su aspecto parecían de sexto curso por lo menos.

-Bienvenidos nuevos alumnos, cuando pronuncie vuestros nombres, quiero que vengáis a donde estoy y os pongáis el sombrero seleccionador- dijo Mcgonadal al lado del taburete donde se encontraba el sombrero.

En ese momento el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

"Seré feo y arrugado,

viejo y deshilachado,

pero no hay otro como yo,

inteligente y hablador,

pues no soy otro que,

el Sombrero Seleccionador.

A los valientes mando a Gryffindor,

A los inteligentes a Ravenclaw,

A los puros y arrogantes con Slytherin,

Y todos los demás,

A Hafflepaff van.

Nunca me gustó,

Esta separación,

Pero a los fundadores de hogwarts,

Una pelea los distanció,

Y desde entonces separa las Casas,

EL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR."

Cuando terminó de cantar, todo el colegio aplaudió efusivamente.

-Bien, comencemos- dijo la directora.

¡Brian Adams! – Un chico se acercó tímidamente y se puso el sombrero y éste dijo: ¡¡Ravenclaw!.

La mesa de dicha casa estalló en aplausos.

¡Stella Mcfain! – Una muchacha de gran melena rubia se puso el sombrero, el cual tardó un segundo en decir: ¡¡Slytherin!

¡Sam Farrell! – Un joven regordete se acercó al sombrero y antes de que le tocara el pelo, este gritó: ¡¡Gryffindor!

Así prosiguió la ceremonia hasta que sólo quedaron los dos chicos mayores que no habían levantado la mirada del suelo.

-¡Sivious Anderson!- llamó la directora Mcgonadal.

El chico se levantó y se fue acercando a paso parsimonioso. Mirando al frente, pero con la vista perdida. Era un chico de estatura media-alta, pelo oscuro y largo que le tocaba los hombros en un lizo brillante, sus ojos negros como el fondo de un pozo, que marcaban su frialdad. Su rostro era serio, muy seguro de sí mismo. Se acomodó el Sombrero, y comenzó a hablarle.

Mmm, es una decisión complicada, no me había ocurrido en años.- dijo el Sombrero a Sivious.

¿Qué dices? – se extrañó el joven.

Veamos…tienes dos opciones; Slytherin o Gryffindor, tú eliges muchacho. –dijo.

Me da lo mismo- dijo secamente al sombrero.

Sea así, ¡¡Gryffindor! – exclamó tras varios segundos.

Jack Riddick – siguió nombrando Minerva.

Un chico alto con unos profundos ojos azules y un pelo corto de punta adornado con finas mechas rubias se levantó y fue caminando con una pose de seguridad hacia el Sombrero, durante el trayecto se oyeron unos suspiros que hicieron al chico enrojecer.

Al llegar al taburete se puso el Sombrero parlanchín.

¡¡Vaya, por mis fibras! ¡lo que no me había sucedido en años, me pasa hoy y por dos veces – exclamó sorprendido el Sombrero.

¿Qué pasa? – quedó perplejo Jack.

¡Gryffindor!- contestó rápido sin dar tiempo para que el chico hablara más.

Así concluía la ceremonia.

Finalizada la ceremonia de selección, comenzaremos a cenar. – apuntó la directora.

Durante este tiempo los ruidos de los cubiertos contra los platos eran incesables.

Los nuevos alumnos de sexto fueron acribillados a miradas, y muchas murmuraciones.

Éstos se sentaron juntos en la gran mesa de su casa.

-¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó Jack a Sivious.

-Soy de Suecia – contestó muy serio y sin cruzar su mirada con él.

-Yo vengo de EEUU-contestó.

-¿Cómo es?- preguntó un viejo alumno de Hogwarts de sexto curso también.

-Pues se vive muy bien, y el colegio…bueno…no es tan prestigioso como este, para mi fue algo cómodo pasar los cursos con muy buenas notas. –contestó Jack

-Y de donde tú vienes, ¿cómo es? – siguió con las consultas otro alumno, esta vez de último curso.

-Es mejor que esto- contestó Sivious casi quejándose.

-¿Entonces porqué has venido?- se interesó Jack.

-Me obligaron a hacerlo- rebatió

-¿Familiares?- siguió atosigándolo a preguntas Jack.

-Vamos estoy comiendo- dijo Sivious reacio a contestar.

-Anda dínoslo- dijo casi rogando el primero que preguntó a Jack.

-Fue mi director, Sgoran Svenssön, por medio de un tal Albus Dumbledore. – contestó de mala gana el sueco.

Todo el comedor quedó en silencio, en cuanto el nombre del viejo director volvió a sonar.

Sivious se puso blanco por como habían reaccionado todos a sus palabras.

-¿A ti también te trajeron por Dumbledore?- se extrañó Jack.

-Sí- contestó mientras su mirada volvía a caer sobre su plato.

La nueva directora se acercó a los nuevos alumnos de sexto y dijo.

-Lo siento chicos, el nombre de Albus aun pesa en nuestras conciencias tras su reciente pérdida, os pido que no lo volváis a nombrar por el momento.

-de acuerdo- no se opuso Jack.

-si- asintió Sivious con gesto serio y confundido, volviendo a bajar la mirada.

La cena terminaba un cuarto de hora más tarde, aunque esta vez la sala parecía un entierro.

Una vez terminada la cena, todos los alumnos se quedaron mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores esperando el discurso de la directora.

-Bien, una vez que tenemos los estómagos contentos, he de comunicarles algunos cambios, en primer lugar la presentación de los nuevos profesores y jefes de las casas Slytherin y Gryffindor.- informó Mcgonadal.

Un murmullo comenzó a crecer entre los alumnos ante la incertidumbre de conocer a los nuevos profesores.

-Quiero presentaros al nuevo profesor de transformaciones y jefe de la casa Gryffindor, ¡Dereck Hudson!.

Numerosos aplausos sonaron en el Gran Comedor mientras que un hombre de estatura normal, algo encorvado, con aspecto rechoncho y unos grandes ojos grisáceos entraba en la sala y se dirigía hacia la directora, al llegar a ella pronunció unas palabras hacia los alumnos.

-Buenas noches queridos alumnos, soy el señor Hudson, como bien ha dicho la señora Mcgonadal, soy profesor de transformaciones y quiero advertirles que el que no supere las expectativas va a suspender conmigo, bueno me alegro de haber venido, buenas noches.- dicho esto se fue a su asiento de la mesa de profesores.

-Prosigamos con las presentaciones, que todos den un gran aplauso al nuevo profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras y jefe de la casa Slytherin, el señor ¡Iulus Tílmimor!. Exclamó con voz potente la directora.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir mirando hacia la puerta esperando ver a un hombre, pero cual fue su sorpresa que apareció un gran cuervo negro, levantando algunos gritos y "ooohh" de los alumnos. El cuervo se dirigía amenazadamente hacia la señora Minerva, pero en una especie de secuencia espectacular se fue transformando en un hombre.

Este señor de estatura media con un pelo hasta los hombros con un color totalmente canoso, unas ropas elegantes de un color rojo oscuro con remaches negros que resaltaban su piel blanquecina y unos ojos enloquecidos verdes que infundaron terror en más de uno.

El individuo comenzó a dialogar.

-Buenas noches a todos, es un placer estar ante ustedes, soy el nuevo profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras, espero que en mi clase no muera ningún alumno este año y perdón si he asustado a alguien- dijo divertido.

Todo en ese hombre era imponente, pero lo que más miedo daba era su voz que era fría como un témpano de hielo y provocaba escalofríos.

Continuemos – se apresuró la directora Minerva a seguir – como todos ya sabemos, el año pasado el castillo de hogwarts fue atacado por un grupo de mortífagos, por lo tanto hemos decidido aumentar las medidas de seguridad y aparte un destacamento de los mejores aurores estarán permanentemente custodiando el castillo. Bueno a dormir todo el mundo que mañana empieza lo duro. – concluyó.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron y fueron hacia sus habitaciones. Los nuevos alumnos de Gryffindor siguieron a los de su Casa sin saber muy bien a donde iban. Al llegar a las escaleras se encontraron con una chica muy guapa de pelo castaño muy rizado que dijo:

-¡eh, ustedes, los nuevos!- dijo esta.

Los nuevos chicos de sexto se fijaron en ella.

-¿Nos…nosotros?- preguntó Jack con cara de tonto ante la belleza de la chica.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Sivious con cierta hosquedad.

-Soy Hermione Granger, prefecta de vuestra casa, ¿cómo os llamáis?- dijo.

-Yo soy Jack Riddick, pero puedes llamarme Jack preciosa. – contestó

-Soy Sivious- dijo este.

-Bueno como sois nuevos no sabréis como entrar en la torre de Gryffindor, es muy fácil, al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda tenéis que decir la contraseña y ella es "tonterías".- explicó la joven.

-Pss, patético- expresó Sivious.

-No es por parecer idiota pero, ¿dónde está el cuadro?- dijo Jack.

-Yo os llevo- se prestó la prefecta.

Los tres se fueron caminando hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.


	5. La torre Gryffindor

**5. La Torre De Gryffindor**

Los tres jóvenes llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, esté preguntó a los jóvenes:

- ¿Contraseña? –

- ¡Tonterías!- dijo Hermione con voz firme

- Correcto podéis pasar- el cuadro se hizo hacia un lado dejando pasar a los tres jóvenes.

Cuando los tres Gryffindor entraron en la sala común, ante ellos apareció una gran sala decorada con los colores de la casa.

- Bien está es nuestra sala común, aquí nos reunimos para estudiar, charlar, jugar al ajedrez mágico. Bueno yo me voy hiendo a ayudar a los de primero a entrar. ¿nos vemos luego chicos?- Comento Hermione.

- Si- contestaron a la vez Jack y Sivious.

Los nuevos alumnos buscaron una mesa apartada de la gente y comenzaron a hablar:

- ¿Porqué estás siempre cabreado con todos?- preguntó Jack

- Ya te lo dije, yo no quería venir aquí, estaba bien en mi país- contesto Sivious muy serio.

- Pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte, y te sería más fácil si haces amigos, y quien no te dice a ti que encuentres alguna chica, por lo que he visto hay muchas chicas guapas en este colegio- dijo Jack sonriendo.

Sivious no contestó ni articuló gesto alguno.

- ¡Eh, chicos mirad, son los nuevos!- dijo efusivo un chico. Entonces tres jóvenes se acercaron a nuestros amigos.

- Hola, yo me llamo Bruce- dijo un chico espigado, de pelo corto algo enmarañado negro.

- Hola – contesto Jack, aunque sus ojos se habían fijado en la chica que estaba al lado de Bruce, una chica morena de ojos pardos, con una sonrisa muy bonita. – y tu, ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Jack a la chica.

- Me llamo Susana, pero todos me dicen Susy.- Contestó ella.

- Eh….yo soy Billy- dijo el chico que faltaba por presentarse.

- Oye tú, ¿como te llamas? Que no has abierto la boca todavía- pregunto Bruce a Sivious.

- Y preferiría no tener que abrirla- contestó algo grosero Sivious.

- Valla, que carácter- dijo Bruce medio ofendido.

- No está contento de que lo trajeran a Hogwarts pero dejémosle, ya se mostrará mas amigable-objetó Jack- Espero- concluyó con me una media sonrisa intencionada.

Sivious no se perfiló a decirle nada al americano, ni se movió ni un centímetro. Para contestarle con la mirada. Parecía en otro mundo.

- Bueno Jack, nosotros nos vamos- comunicó Bruce.

- OK, nos vemos chicos- se despidió el aludido.

- Vamos Siv, deberías integrarte con los de nuestra casa, porque quieras o no, vamos a vivir con ellos los dos próximos años.-

- Espero no tener que volver el año que viene-

- Pero ¿no estarás todo el año si hacer amistades?- preguntó Jack preocupado.

- Espera y veras- contesto desafiante el sueco.

Al cabo de unos minutos entró en la sala común una chica, con unos ojos violetas, pelo negro mechas doradas, tez morena muy bonita y ropas oscuras. Apareció de improviso ante Jack y Siv. El americano se quedo con la boca abierta mirando a la chica pero ella cruzaba su mirada seductora con la de Sivious.

Jack al ver la reacción de su amigo comprendió que sobraba y dijo:

- Eh…. Yo…yo… tengo que… ir al baño- comentó. Se levantó entre nervioso y sonriente, mirando a la chica mientras se iba en dirección contraria al cuarto de baño.

- Es por el otro lado- le dijo la chica sonriente. El chico se dio la vuelta y rojo como un tomate se fue hacia el baño.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la joven.

- Siv…Sivious Anderson- contesto el sueco entrecortadamente.

- ¿De donde procedes?- volvió a preguntar la chica.

- De Suecia- contestó Siv.

- Vaya un sueco moreno eso es muy raro ¿no?- dijo divertida la chica.

- Sin un poco extraño si es la verdad- se sincero el joven.

- Bueno me tengo que ir Señor Anderson-

- Por favor llámame Sivious-

- Vale, lo dicho me voy, buenas noches Señor Anderson- dijo riendo la joven. Se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

Sivious se quedó pensando en la chica en lo bonita que era y lo mucho que le había empezado a gustar. De repente volvió Jack con un sonrisa picara en la cara.

- Bueno compañero, ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

- A ti que te importa- contesto seco Siv.

- Mucho quiero saber, quien es esa preciosidad y cuando tienes pensado decirle que te tiene loco- dijo Jack divertido.

Sivious al escuchar a Jack cayó en la cuenta de que no le había preguntado su nombre.

- Bueno no le pregunte como se llama – dijo triste Siv.

- Tranquilo tío que mañana seguro que la ves y se lo preguntas, nos vamos a sobar no se tu pero yo me estoy muriendo-

-Si será lo mejor.- dijo Siv medio apagado por no saber el nombre de "su" chica.

Los dos amigos se fueron hacia su habitación y al entrar en ella encontraron a dos chicos dentro.

- Hola, me llamo Jerry y el es Lee- dijo uno de los chicos. El tal Jerry era un chico alto y flacucho y el otro era un asiático con aspecto débil.

- Hola, Yo soy Jack y el es Sivious somos de sexto aunque este nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, ustedes ¿en que curso empezáis?-

- Los dos vamos a empezar en tercero-

- Perfecto, me toca compartir cuarto con dos mocosos y con un americano que piensa más en chicas que en otra cosa- dijo Sivious y dicho esto fue hacia su cama se metió dentro y cerro las cortinas.

- No le hagáis caso, está cabreado por que no sabe el nombre de su amada- dijo Jack con sorna para quitarle tensión al ambiente. – Bueno yo también voy al sobre, buenas noches chicos-

- Buenas noches chico- contestaron los de tercero.

Al cabo de una hora el castillo de Hogwarts estaba en perfecto silencio. Todos sus inquilinos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente pensando en el primer día de clase de un nuevo curso duro y apasionante y también el comienzo de nuestra gran aventura.


	6. Comienza las clases

**Comienza las clases**

El primer día de clases amaneció muy soleado. Los pajarillos revoloteaban cerca de los grandes ventanales de la habitación de los nuevos alumnos.

Los de segundo estaban profundamente dormidos. Mientras, Siv, estaba ya vestido, se encontraba lavándose la cara. Volvió la cabeza hacia Jack, que se había despertado.

- Levántate ya o llegarás tarde al desayuno – dijo Siv antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

- Venga chicos, despertad – dijo Jack más dormido que despierto.

- Umnn… déjame un poco más- se quejo Lee.

- Si anda, cinco minutos más – Hizo lo propio Jerry.

- Vosotros veréis, el desayuno es dentro de diez minutos- les comunico el americano.

Jack terminó de vestirse y asearse poco más de cinco minutos después, y bajó al gran comedor.

Encontró un lugar al lado de su compañero Sivious y este daba a parar al frente de Ron Weasley. Siv se encontraba frente a Hermione, y Ginny, que estaba al lado de Jack, daba justo enfrente de Harry.

Nada más sentarse entre Ginny y Sivious, Jack saludó a Hermione:

- Buenos días preciosa ¿que tal dormiste? - al decir esto el muchacho fue fulminado por una mirada de pocos amigos proveniente de Ron, que tuvo que ser agarrado disimuladamente por Harry para que no se lanzara sobre el americano.

Jack al ver la reacción del pelirrojo dijo:

- Perdona tío no sabía que Hermione era tu novia -

Ron al escuchar esto se puso pálido, volvió a sentarse junto a Harry y clavó su mirada en su taza de cereales.

Durante unos minutos estaban todos concentrados en sus desayunos hasta que Ginny comenzó a hablar:

- Hola me llamo Ginny Weasley, el animal que intento matarte es mi hermano Ron, el chico que está a su lado es Harry Potter y ya veo que conoces a Hermione -

Al escuchar Harry Potter tanto Jack como Sivious que había permanecido callado, clavaron sus miradas en el chico y lo estudiaron detalladamente.

Siv al mirar a Harry estaba pensando:

"Así que este es el gran Harry Potter, vaya vaya parece que al final este colegio se ha vuelto interesante, quiero comparar mi nivel con el del niño que vivió "

Jack comenzó a hablar:

- Hola, encantado de conoceros a todos, yo soy Jack Riddick y el chico hablador que está a mi lado es Sivious Anderson y estamos encantados de estar en este magnifico colegio -

- Bien ya nos conocemos todos ahora si nos disculpas tenemos clases- dijo Ron dejando a Hermione y Harry preocupados por el repentino interés en las clases.

- Bueno tíos nos vemos luego – dijeron el ojiverde y la castaña que estaban siendo arrastrados por Ron fuera del gran comedor.

Ginny, Jack y Sivious se quedaron solos y durante unos momentos se hizo un incomodo silencio, hasta que para sorpresa de todos comenzó a hablar Sivious:

- Ginny¿vas a sexto curso?-

- Si somos compañeros de curso- Contesto la chica

-¡Bien, pues vamos a clase de….- de repente Jack se quedó mudo y comenzó a sonrojarse. – eh… ¿Qué clase tenemos? Se me olvido mirar el horario jejeje – término de decir Jack muy sonrojado.

Ginny comenzó a reír sin parar mientras que Siv se limito a decir:

- Pss… lo de este tío es patético -

La chica mientras reía comenzó a hablar con grandes esfuerzo para que no le saliera una carcajada:

- Jack .. jaja.. eres un bala perdida … jajaa… y tu Siv eres muy duró con el chico no ves q no da para más …. Jajaja – la pelirroja empezó a reír al ver la cara de ofendido de Jack y el amago de una sonrisa de Siv.

- Bien vamos a pociones, Ginny ¿donde está el aula?- preguntó Siv.

- en las mazmorras – contesto la joven.

Los tres jóvenes se fueron hacia las mazmorras y no pararon de reír por los intentos de Jack por explicar que no es un "bala perdida" sino un chico muy "responsable".

Antes de llegar al aula de pociones se encontraron con una chica que Sivious reconoció enseguida. "Es ella" pensó el sueco.

- Hola, Ginny ¿Qué haces tan bien acompañada? – preguntó la chica sacando los colores de los dos chicos sobretodo de Siv.

- Hola, pues aquí estoy con mi guardia pretoriana – contesto la pelirroja en tono burlón.

- Buenos días señor Anderson – saludó la joven a Siv.

- Cuantas veces te tengo que pedir q me llames Sivious, por cierto ayer no te pregunte por tu nombre¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Siv de carrerilla como si lo hubiera ensayado toda la noche.

- Mi nombre es Gimarie y a lo de cuantas veces me tienes que decir que te llame Siv pues te vas a cansar de decirlo jejee, bueno me tengo que ir a clase, adiós Ginny, Jack y Señor Anderson – dijo la chica mientras se iba por el pasillo.

- Sivious llámame Sivious – dijo Siv con tono cansado pero con un brillo en los ojos, ya sabía como se llama "su chica".

- El frió sueco se nos ha enamorado, que bonito y yo que pensaba que no ibas a cambiar de actitud hasta después del invierno con la excusa de que la primavera la sangre altera, pero tu vas más rápido de lo que me esperaba jeje - comento Jack mientras sonreía pícaramente a su amigo.

Sivious se limito a fulminar a Jack con la mirada, pero aunque le doliera reconocerlo el americano tenía razón y entraron en la clase de Pociones aunque Siv solo tenía una cosa en su cabeza a "Gin Marie".

Cuando ya todos los alumnos estaban sentados en grupos de tres y un caldero para cada grupo el profesor comenzó a hablar:

- Hola, bienvenidos a un nuevo curso de Pociones soy el profesor Slughrom. Bueno este año la asignatura de Pociones va ser mas difícil que en años anteriores y quiero recordaros que aquellos que no hayan sacado un aceptable en su Timo de Pociones están perdiendo el tiempo. Bueno ¿Quién saco un extraordinario?- preguntó el profesor.

Solo dos manos se levantaron y para sorpresa de Ginny esas manos eran de los chicos que estaban sentados a su lado.

- Bien¿solo dos personas? Me podrían decir sus nombres por favor si no es mucha molestia - comentó Slughrom.

- Si no hay problema, Yo soy Jack Riddick y mi amigo es Sivous Anderson – dijo Jack.

- Entonces señor Riddick y señor Anderson os seguiré muy de cerca por que según tengo entendido sois de otras escuelas y no se si el nivel de esas escuelas están al nivel de Hogwarts. ¿Entendido?-

- Si, profesor- contestaron los chicos a la vez.

- De acuerdo hoy comenzaremos con una Poción que nos llevara una semana en el mejor de los caso, la poción es invisibilius , está poción hace invisible al que la toma durante un tiempo determinado pero hay un contratiempo aquel que la tome muy a menudo corre el riesgo de quedarse invisible para el resto de su vida. En la pizarra aparecerán los ingredientes- comunicó el profesor mientras hacia un movimiento con la varita para que aparecieran los ingredientes en la pizarra.

Durante dos horas toda la clase estaba en completo silencio bueno casi toda la clase ya que uno de los grupos de atrás no habían parado de hablar.

- Sivious llevo dos horas intentado sacarte que te gusta esa chica y tu no me lo dices de verdad no se lo vas a decir a tu amigo – dijo Jack con cara de cachorrito.

- Vale tío, te lo digo para que me dejes en paz, si me gusta esa chica ¿contento?-

- Si, pero cuando le vas a decir lo que sientes – dijo Jack.

- De verdad tío tú nunca te cansas de hablar- Contesto Siv.

- Chicos, por favor que lleváis dos horas seguidas hablando de lo mismo sin prestar atención a vuestras pociones y aun así la habéis hecho mejor que yo- Dijo Ginny con el pelo alborotado y con la cara manchada.

En ese momento sonó la campana y toda la clase comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

- Bien chicos lo dejamos por hoy todos habéis trabajado muy bien si seguimos así cumpliremos los plazos- comunicó el profesor pero ya el aula estaba vacía.

Nuestros amigos estaban caminando por los pasillos dirigiéndose a otra clase.

- ¿Qué nos toca ahora?- preguntó Jack.

- Transformaciones- contestó Siv.

Cuando llegaron al final de un pasillo, giraron hacía otro que comenzaba a la izquierda. Pero en ese instante Siv se quedó estático, muy furioso, los ojos tuvieron un leve destello rojizo, pero desapareció al instante.

Antes los ojos de nuestros amigos había una escena desagradable un chico de Slytherin estaba intentando aprovecharse de Gimarie. Siv sin pensarlo dos veces dijo:

- Expelliarmus- con voz potente.

Un potente hechizo dio de lleno al chico que salió volando unos 4 metros, otro Slytherin le lanzo un hechizo a Siv que estaba distraído viendo si a Gimarie le había pasado algo, Jack en ese momento se interpuso entre el hechizo y Siv. Cuando el hechizo le golpeo para sorpresa del Slytherin el americano solo dio unos paso para atrás, levanto la mirada y lo que hasta hacia un momento era una cara sonriente y alegre ahora era fría sin ninguna emoción salvo por un ligero destello liliáceo en los ojos. Jack dijo con voz grave:

- Desmaius-

El hechizo dio de lleno al joven dejándolo k.o. en el suelo. El chico que había sido lanzado por Siv cogió a su amigo inconsciente y se fueron como pudieron pero antes lanzaron una amenaza a nuestros amigos.

- Os arrepentiréis de esto- dijo el chico con una voz cargada de furia.

- ¿Gimarie estas bien?- pregunto Siv preocupado.

- Si, solo un poco asustada, gracias por salvarme-

- para eso están los amigos ¿no?- dijo Siv

- Chicos vayan tirando para clase que yo os alcanzo que voy a llevar Gimarie a la sala común para que se tranquilice – dijo Ginny.

- OH no hace falta estoy bien, bueno me voy que llego tarde otra vez- dijo la chica mientras se iba a su clase.

Nuestros tres amigos se fueron hacia la clase de transformaciones en silencio hasta que Siv dijo:

- Oye Jack gracias por haber impedido que me diera eso hechizo-

- No pasa nada tío no iba a dejar que te atacaran por la espalda, además solo fue un hechizo de un principiante – dijo el americano volviendo a la normalidad.

- ¿Principiante?- dijo Ginny con sorpresa- Ese chico esta en ultimo curso, oye chicos cuando paso todo tanto a Siv como a ti Jack se os vio un brillo en los ojos-

- ¿un brillo? Te lo habrás imaginado por los nervios de la situación.- dijo Siv sin darle importancia al asunto.

- seguro que fue eso- contesto la chica sin mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

Los tres llegaron tarde a clase, cuando entraron el aula, Ginny comenzó a hablar:

- Profesor¿podemos pasa? Sentimos llegar tarde pero tuvimos un contratiempo-

- Claro pasad, vuestros nombres por favor – dijo el profesor.

- Soy Ginny Wealey- dijo la chica

- Jack Riddick- dijo el americano

- Sivious Anderson- susurro el sueco.

- Bien sentaos en donde puedan, como iba diciendo soy el Profesor Hudson y este año os daré la asignatura de Transformaciones, mis clase van hacer meramente practicas y al final de cada trimestre habrá un examen practico¿Entendido?- comunicó el profesor.

- Si, señor- dijo la clase al mismo tiempo.

- Perfecto, hoy comenzaremos transformando un objeto inerte en un animal, preferiblemente un ave, no espero que nadie lo consiga en la primera clase pero nunca se sabe .Bien pueden comenzar-

Durante media hora solo se escucho los movimiento de las varitas y alguna que otra maldición de lo alumnos resentidos que se esforzaban pero que su objeto no cambiaba lo mas mínimo.

Al cabo de unos minutos un chico levanto la mano.

- ¿Qué desea señor Anderson? Preguntó el profesor.

- Quería decirle que ya termine- y en ese momento un águila real en miniatura fue volando hacia el profesor que se había quedado sorprendido….

-Muy bien señor Anderson, veinte puntos más para Gryffindor y como queda una hora de clase y usted ya ha terminado, se puede ir a descansar a su sala común hasta el almuerzo, buen trabajo- dijo Hudson

Sivious recogió sus cosas y cuando pasaba al lado de Jack le dijo:  
-Te espero fuera, no tardes- dicho esto salió del aula, dejando a más de uno sorprendido.

-Interesante, los demás no os hagáis ilusiones ya que es muy probable de que nadie más lo consiga hoy.-explicó Hudson.

Pero cuando terminó de hablar otro chico tenía la mano levantada.

-¿Qué pasa ahora señor Riddick?  
-Ehh, profesor, no es por llevarle la contraria pero terminé.- y un halcón volaba alrededor de su cabeza. El profesor Hudson quedó sorprendido.

-Bien, quince puntos más para su casa y también puede marcharse.  
-Gracias profesor- Jack cogió su mochila y al pasar por donde se encontraba Ginny:  
-Nos vemos en el almuerzo- salió de la clase dejando a Ginny pensando:

"¿Quiénes son estos chicos? Bueno que importa quienes sean, lo que importa es que son muy poderosos, siempre he sido muy buena en transformaciones, pero en este ejercicio sólo he conseguido que a mi taza le surgieran algunas plumas y ellos lo han terminado sin esforzarse."

Cuando Jack salió del recinto se encontró a Sivious apoyado en la pared.  
-Oye tío ¿cómo sabías que iba a terminar?  
-Fácil, me fijé en los movimientos de tu varita y supe enseguida que no te faltaba nada para conseguirlo, me he dado cuenta de que aunque tengas pinta de libertino, tienes nivel.- explicó Sivious.  
-Oh valla, gracias, bueno vamos a conocer los terrenos del recinto hasta el almuerzo.- sugirió Jack.

Los dos fueron a los terrenos de Hogwarts y cuando salieron del castillo empezaron a hablar,

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo Sivious?- se preocupó Jack, hablando con tono serio.  
-Si-contestó este un poco despectivo.  
-Al ver tus ojos creí que ibas a matar a ese chico. –  
-¿Mis ojos?-inquirió Sivious con cara pensativa.  
-Si, tu mirada daba miedo, tenía un brillo rojizo.- aclaró con extrañeza.  
-Entiendo- respondió tras una sonrisa amarga.-  
-Ah…pues yo no-dice Jack después de parar en seco- explícamelo.  
-No, no es nada, solo que mi abuelo solía tenerlos rojos cuando se cabreaba, que era muy a menudo.- apuntó entre risas con un poco de nostalgia el chico.

Jack sospechó un final trágico del familiar de su amigo y pensó que era mejor no soltar nada que sonara impertinente.

-Si bueno- continuó entre risas Jack como quitándole importancia- en Los Ángeles me decían a veces en alguna pelea que tenía los ojos raros, pero nunca les hice mucho caso, ya que siempre iban de mierda hasta el cuello.-

Luego de un incómodo silencio, Sivious regresa a la realidad tras salir de su letargo, aparentemente sin haber escuchado una palabra de su amigo, pero rompe el hielo preguntando con cierto interés al joven americano.

-¿Ojos raros¿Qué quieres decir?- habló casi entusiasmado.  
-Si, decían que me aparecía un brillo liláceo…-  
-¿Y aparecía cuando te enfurecías mucho?- volvió a inquirir Sivious.  
-Como una fiera-dejó claro su amigo con un tono irónico.  
-Entiendo…-  
-Veo que entiendes mucho, pero yo sigo sin pillar demasia…-  
-…Háblame de ti, de tu vida, familia y esas cosas.- le interrumpió el sueco.  
-Va…vale.- respondió con asombro.- ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio? No parece propio de ti.-  
-Simple curiosidad.- contestó recuperando su tranquilidad de costumbre.- además aún queda mucho tiempo hasta la próxima clase.  
-Es cierto, la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, pero ya que te veo tan interesado te concederé la entrevista.- le dijo riéndose Jack a su colega, a lo que este le respondió con una mirada sarcástica.  
-Bueno¿por dónde empiezo?- preguntó Jack.  
-Pues…cuéntame sobre tu familia.- Propuso Sivious.  
-La verdad es que no sé mucho sobre mi verdadera familia, ya que murieron cuando yo aún era muy pequeño, mis primeros años los pase en un orfanato de los barrios bajos de Los Ángeles, hasta que una familia decidió adoptarme. Pasé con ellos toda mi infancia, eran muy buenos conmigo y los quería mucho, pero nunca fue un sentimiento completo, cuando tenía once años me llegó una carta de la escuela de magia que había en mi país, la carta me dejó sorprendido y al principio pensé que era una broma pesada, pero cuando el director de la escuela Michael Turner me fue a buscar a mi casa, me contó todo sobre el mundo mágico, yo claro al principio no le creí, pero luego me hizo una demostración de su poder y me ofreció pasar siete años en su escuela aprendiendo. Yo fascinado dije que sí sin pensarlo un segundo, era algo demasiado bonito como para dejarlo pasar, el señor Turner le contó a mi familia adoptiva que me habían dado una beca en un colegio privado al norte del país. Pues desde los once hasta hace unos meses los pasé allí. Bueno hasta que Michael me dijo que me habían aceptado en la mejor escuela de magia del mundo, y bueno el resto ya lo conoces¿quieres saber algo más?- se postuló a decir Jack cogiendo aire tras la despliega charla.  
-Hmm…interesante- dijo el muchacho.- Quiero probar tu poder.-  
-¿A qué te refieres?- quiso saber.  
-Combatamos, el primero que suelte la varita pierde.- desafió así Sivious a su compañero.- sin malos rollos.  
-¿En serio? Espero que no seas como todos a los que me enfrenté, siempre con los de mi edad claro.- dejó claro Jack.- Gané siempre, a veces un poco apurado.  
-Entonces comencemos, a mi tampoco me han vencido. Y unas veces también he ganado a algunos mayores que nosotros, pero a los que no vencía siempre me gritaban, "¡sus ojos, sus ojos!", aunque no sabía muy bien porque lo decían, solo se que me cabreaba demasiado en esos momentos, no soportaba perder y la gente me cogió miedo, desde entonces perdí amistades, andaba mucho solo, pero mejor olvidemos eso y luchemos- terminó el sueco su alegato algo aturdido por su pasado.  
-Valla, pareces un poco peligroso Sivious, no sé si deberíamos combatir, no quiero que te enfurezcas conmigo si te llego a vencer.-  
-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo con media sonrisa Sivious.  
-Bien¿dónde luchamos? Por aquí hay mucha gente-  
-Aquí mismo, no es tanta multitud, bueno ¿comenzamos?-  
-Como tú quieras, intentaré no dejarte feo para tu Gimarie- dijo riéndose.

Los chicos se colocaron a diez metros de cada uno, sacaron sus varitas, se pusieron en pose de combate, se estudiaron unos segundos con la mirada y de repente comenzó todo:

-"Expeliarmus"-gritó Jack, un gran rayo rojo se dirigía veloz hacia su amigo.  
-"Protejo"- el hechizo de Jack chocó en un potente escudo.  
-"Rictusempra"- dijo Sivious, Jack esquivó el hechizo tirándose a un lado.  
-Valla eres muy bueno, pero aún no has visto todo.-  
-Lo mismo digo.- respondió el escandinavo.  
-"Desmaius"- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
Los dos poderosos rayos chocaron provocando una explosión que levantó por los aires a los chicos, levantándolos unos tres o cuatro metros haciendo que cayeran de bruces contra el suelo.  
-¡Ahh! Eso dolió- se quejó Sivious mientras se reincorporaba.  
-Uff, bastante- hizo lo propio Jack.

El duelo siguió unos veinticinco minutos más sin ningún vencedor claro, los dos se estaban cansando. Los espectadores estaban alucinando, pues casi no habían repetido ningún hechizo o encantamiento. Era un auténtico duelo de grandes prodigios de la magia, o eso decían entre si los concurrentes que en ese momento observaban el duelo.

-¡"Bombarda"! – gritó con fuerza Sivious, y una gran bola de fuego se dirigía hacia Jack que la esquivó ágilmente con mucha dificultad.  
-¡Oye! Te has pasado, pero me gusta.-se quejó Jack entre risas.  
-Quería ver tus reflejos, no se porque, pero sabía que lo esquivarías.- aclaró.  
-Bueno acabemos ya- dijo Jack he hizo un movimiento rápido con la varita de la cual salió una especie de látigo de fuego que cogió a su adversario por una pierna.  
-¡pero qué!- pudo decir el sueco antes de caer al piso sorprendido.  
-"Expeliarmus"- gritó Jack y la varita de Sivious salió volando fuera del alcance de este.-Gané.- finalizó con una sonrisa el combate Jack.  
-Si, porque no me esperaba ese ataque, pero me alegra saber que tengo un digno rival, la próxima vez no me sorprenderás.- concluyó sonriente Sivious mientras se levantaba.  
-Te tomo la palabra.-contestó

La muchedumbre aplaudió efusivamente el gran combate de los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts.

-¡Impresionante¡¡Son magníficos!- decían unos.  
-¡Es increíble¡¡Que poder tienen!- dijeron otros  
-¿De verdad son de sexto!- objetaban por otro lado.

Sivious intentó evadir los elogios, tal vez por haber perdido. Pero Jack sonreía a "su público" orgulloso. Ellos eran los de Hafflepaff que tenían una hora libre, junto con los de Gryffindor, ambos de séptimo y último curso, pues había fallado un profesor.  
De entre los alumnos Hermione se acercó a ellos, puesto que los había conocido en la Torre de Gryffindor.  
Con ella se acercaron también Ron y Harry.

-¡Valla¡Menudo combate!- dijo impresionado Ron.  
-Si, es cierto ha sido muy interesante-argumentó Harry.  
-Tampoco fue para tanto, ni yo ni Sivious dimos el cien por cien, sólo fue un calentamiento.- dilucidó Jack.  
-¡Anda ya! Si los dos estáis empapados de sudor.- dijo Ron.  
-Weasley, él no se refiere al cien por cien físico, sino espiritual- contestó seco Sivious.  
-¿Espiritual?- comentó de nuevo el pelirrojo.  
-Si Ron, espiritual por decirlo de alguna manera, es que sus niveles de energía mágica casi no han bajado, vamos que ellos al contrario que mucha gente en un duelo no se ven limitados por falta de energía mágica sino por falta de energía física, esto se puede arreglar con entrenamiento físico, en definitiva, que estos dos Harry están cerca o al mismo nivel que tú.- dijo Hermione de carrerilla dejando a muchos con la boca abierta.  
-Bueno chicos vayámonos al Gran Comedor que va a empezar el almuerzo.- propuso Harry como queriendo cambiar de tema.  
-De acuerdo¿Jack, Sivious, queréis venir con nosotros?- preguntó Hermione.

Jack miró a su amigo como esperando alguna reacción, al ver que este asentía con la mirada dijo:  
-Si si claro.-

El grupo entró en el Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Por cierto, aun faltan algunos minutos para el almuerzo.- comentó Ron.  
-Quería hablar con los nuevos a solas, por eso hemos venido.- dijo Harry muy serio.  
-¿Con nosotros?- preguntó Jack.  
-Si, veréis, os he visto combatir y sois muy buenos, por eso yo, me gustaría que pertenecierais al E.D. - propuso el mago.  
-¿E.D.¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sivious con tono serio.  
-E.D. (Ejército de Dumbledore), es un grupo que formamos nosotros tres en quinto curso, dicho grupo está formado por distintos alumnos de diferentes casas, menos Slytherin. Al principio era para que yo enseñara Defensa, pero ahora es como el ejército de Hogwarts para protegerlo del mal. Nos solemos reunir en la sala de los menesteres¿os interesa?- terminó de hablar Harry a la espera de una contestación.  
-Si claro que si, todo lo que tenga que ver con Hogwarts y más aún con Dumbledore me atrae.-se apresuró a contestar Jack.  
-¿Y tú Sivious?- preguntó Hermione.  
-Yo tendría que pensármelo- dicho esto se levantó y salió, Jack se levantó tras él y le dijo a Harry- tranquilo, yo le convenzo.

Sivious salió del Comedor pensando:  
- No es mala idea lo del grupo, pero no me hace gracia tener a Potter como "líder", de repente alguien sacó al joven de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sivious¡Eh Sivious espera! Quiero hablar contigo- vociferó Jack.  
-¿Qué quieres¿Vienes a restregarme que me ganaste?- dijo el chico.  
No, eso lo haré después jeje¿porqué te tienes que pensar lo del E.D.? Es una buena forma de aumentar nuestro poder, y así de paso cogemos forma física.- argumentó.  
-Cosas mías.-contestó seco.  
-Bien, como tú quieras, pero si atacaran el castillo ¿no te gustaría estar preparado para proteger a la gente, como por ejemplo Gimarie?- le dijo algo pillín Jack, dio media vuelta para irse, pero una mano lo paró, a Jack se le dibujó una media sonrisa.  
-Vale, tú ganas, aunque ha sido un golpe bajo, pero a la mínima que vea algo que no me guste lo dejo- puso los puntos sobre las íes Sivious.  
-Y yo contigo- comentó alegre.- bueno¿vamos a comer?

Ambos volvieron al Gran Comedor que ya estaba lleno, se sentaron y le dijeron a Harry que los dos aceptaban finalmente.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo los de sexto se dirigieron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Cómo será de estricto el nuevo profesor?- preguntó Ginny.  
-Ni lo sé, ni me importa.- contestó de malas maneras el nórdico.  
-Oye Sivious, recuérdame un día que te tengo que llevar de fiesta, que siempre estas de mal humor- rió Jack.

Cuando el sueco le iba a contestar, sonó la campana y los chicos entraron en el aula, donde ya estaba el profesor con la misma figura impávida que en el banquete.

-Hola, creo que ya conocéis mi nombre desde el banquete, pero me presentaré nuevamente, me llamo Iulus Tílmimor, pero para ustedes soy el señor Tílmimor, soy profesor de la parte más importante y bonita de la magia y aquel que no llegue al nivel que espero lo echo de mi clase,  
Hoy comenzaremos con una clase meramente teórica sobre los hechizos no verbales, id a la página setenta del libro y leer hasta la ciento veinte¿alguna duda?- dijo el profesor con vos desgarradora pero firme.

Nadie levantó la mano. La clase fue así todo el rato, salvo que a un minuto del final el profesor volvió a hablar.

-Para aquellos que estén interesados, se va a organizar un Club de Duelo, la hoja de inscripción esta en vuestra sala común, bueno largaos de aquí por hoy.- y así terminó la clase.

-Que aburrimiento de clase.- se quejó el americano.  
-Pues lo que nos queda chaval.- dijo Ginny.

El día tuvo un par de clases más, de las cuales todos salieron agotados, pero el que más dormitaba era Jack que se había aburrido como nunca.  
Este y Sivious decidieron ir a descansar un rato a la sala común y así acabó el primer día de clase.

Mientras subían las escaleras de la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Un club de duelo, sugestivo.- dijo con mirada perdida y fría Sivious.  
-Sabía que te querrías apuntar- dijo Jack.  
-Lo que quiero es luchar contra ese Potter- le confesó.  
-¿Porqué tanta rivalidad con Harry?- quiso saber el muchacho.  
-No lo termino de tragar- volvió a responder.  
-Pero…él no te ha hecho nada¿o si? –siguió con el tema.  
-No…pero no me inspira mucha confianza, la fama se le sube a uno a la cabeza y luego van presumiendo de su poder. Quiero demostrar que no es un genio.- se mostró excitado.  
-Pero él lo es, además, a ti nadie te inspira confianza Sivious, no creo que sea un prepotente, yo le veo buena persona, deberías conocerle mejor.- le sugirió a su colega.  
-¿Tú también eres uno de sus fans¡Pues vete con él!- se enojó.  
-Tampoco es para que te pongas así, simplemente es lo que pienso de él, pero tú eres mi amigo aquí y no Harry.- le dijo intentando que comprendiera.  
-Es cierto, perdona, es que… no le soporto.- se disculpó como pudo.  
-Lo que te pasa es que le tienes envidia porque todos le quieren a él y eso en Suecia no te pasaba¿cierto?- le dijo Jack a su camarada.

Sivious no contestó, en cambio agachó la mirada resignado. Él sabía que su amigo tenía toda la razón.  
Ya se encontraban en la sala común, frente al tablón de anuncios, ojeando la lista donde ingresarían sus nombres.

-Bien Sivious, tu oportunidad para que se fijen en ti está ante nuestras narices, pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, tú eres muy desagradable con la gente¿para qué quieres que se fijen en ti?- quiso saber.  
-Porque significaría que soy de los mejores magos que existen- le aclaró algo Sivious a su amigo.  
-Ya eres un buen mago- seguía sin entender demasiado su colega.  
-Tú no lo entiendes-dijo con la mirada agachada y con vos apesadumbrada.  
-Pues explícamelo, hay bastante tiempo para ello.- repuso Jack.  
-Es por mi abuelo, él confiaba en mi, él decía que llegaría a ser un fantástico mago, que yo escondo secretos que me serían revelados cuando fuese más mayor me decía.  
-¿Secretos?-  
-Si, pero aún no se que secretos son y no sé si lo sabré algún día, solo él conocía esos misterios de mi.-  
-¿Tendrán que ver algo los ojos?- inquirió Jack. Los dos se miraron extrañados y confusos ante esa posibilidad.  
- Es posible, pero…no, no creo, entonces tú…tú también…no, no debe ser eso.- quedaron ambos algo desconcertados.  
-En fin, pongamos nuestros nombres en el listado- quiso relajar las mentes Jack.

En lo que los dos magos escribían sus nombres, una chica alta y morena de tez clara y ojos violetas se acercó.

-Hola chicos- dijo ella.

Sivious dio media vuelta.

-¡Gi…Gimarie! – se sorprendió Sivious.  
-Hola señorita Grey.- saludó Jack.- umm…ya veo, esto… pues te dejo solito.-susurró este al oído de su colega.  
-Gracias amigo- hizo lo mismo.  
-Te quería dar las gracias por lo de esta mañana.- dijo la chica.  
-Ah, no…no es nada, lo tenía que hacer- enrojeció el "duro" Sivious.  
-Para mi fue muy especial lo que hiciste por mi- y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Esto…no se que decir…- quedó sin palabras el chico.  
-Shh, no digas nada, esta tarde te espero en el lago, no faltes campeón, que eres mi héroe particular.- dijo dulcemente la joven vela.  
-No, claro que no, no faltaré, allí estaré.- se puso nervioso el joven mago.  
-bueno ¿a las siete y media te parece bien?-  
-Si por supuesto, me parece estupendo- dijo mirándola embobado, pero sin perder la compostura.  
-Bien, entonces nos vemos cielo- dijo Gimarie y se fue a su cuarto.

Sivious todavía sorprendido se sentó en un sillón a esperar a Jack.  
Mientras tanto este en el baño de su habitación se miraba en el espejo y se dijo:  
-Jack Riddick, necesitas un cambio de imagen- sacó su varita y apuntó a su pelo y dijo con voz clara y firme- "cambius",- entonces su pelo pasó de ser corto y de punta, a ser más largo llegando por debajo de las orejas y con varios flecos delante de la cara.  
-Bueno, no está mal, ahora viene el toque final. "colorus"- terminó con el experimento Jack.- y el pelo pasó de ser negro con mechas rubias, a ser rubio completamente.  
El chico miró en el espejo su obra y sonrió satisfecho.

-Ahora a ver como le fue al casanova de Sivious.

Salió de su habitación y lo primero que se encontró en los sillones fue a su camarada.

-Bien¿cómo te fue?- preguntó Jack  
-¿Jack¿Eres tú?-  
-Si¿qué te parece mi nueva imagen?-  
-Enternecedora – le contestó irónicamente.  
-Eres un insípido Sivious.- se molestó un poco.  
-Sí, pero tú no tienes una cita esta tarde en el lago.- siguió pinchando Sivious a su amigo.  
-¿De verdad tú…y ella…?-se sorprendió este.  
-Sí, es más voy a echar una cabezadita para que pase el tiempo rápido.- contestó mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Quedó profundamente dormido, mientras Jack se disponía a ver los entrenamientos de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

Ya eran casi las siete de la tarde y Sivious andaba vistiéndose lo más aprisa que podía pues la cita fue concertada para dentro de media hora. Salió del castillo a las y veinticinco, llegando al lago un par de minutos más tarde, pero antes de lo acordado. Estuvo esperando unos cinco minutos hasta que ella hizo acto de presencia y le sorprendió por la espalda.

-Hola.- se descubrió la joven.  
-Guauu…- quedó perplejo el mozuelo.- estás preciosa.  
-¿De verdad? Quise que este fuese un momento especial- dijo ella con voz delicada.  
Él se levantó y le dio un breve beso en la cara.  
-Pues esto va bien encaminado Gimarie.- argumentó algo romántico el frío sueco.

Luego se sentaron a la orilla, mojándose los pies, contándose muchas cosas que les habían pasado.

-Ya es tarde Sivious, mejor volvamos ya- propuso la joven vela.  
-Sí, tienes razón, volvamos.- aceptó el chico.

Mientras volvían al castillo.

-Ha sido una buena tarde- dijo con una sonrisa dulce ella.  
-Si, ha sido maravilloso, gracias Gim, me hacía falta esto, en los últimos años me arrebataron la felicidad, pero no quiero estropear esto Gim.- rectificó él, intentando esquivar la imagen de su abuelo en su mente.  
-No pasa nada, quien me iba a decir a mí que iba a encontrar un amigo como tú en mi primer día.- argumentó la chica.

Al llegar a la sala común ambos se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.  
-Buenas noches Gim.- dijo el joven mago.  
-Que duermas bien, señor Anderson.- dijo ella.

Y ambos se perdieron de vista.

Sivious entró en su cuarto intentando hacer el menor ruido para que no le molestaran los chicos de segundo con los cuales compartía dormitorio.  
Al llegar a su cama se llevó un susto, pues en ella estaba Jack.

-¿Qué narices haces en mi cama?- dijo Sivious enojado, pero en voz baja.  
-No pienses nada raro, sólo vine para preguntarte por tu cita con Gimarie.- dijo en tono burlón.  
-Muy bien, estuvimos hablando toda la tarde-contestó.  
-¿Hablando¿Sólo hablando, me decepcionas, me voy a mi cama a recuperarme de este golpe.-manifestó Jack bromeando.

El chico se fue a su cama dejando a su amigo sentado en la suya con media sonrisa marcada en su rostro por el comentario del americano.


	7. En las Sombras

7. En las sombras

La oscuridad de la noche invadía el pequeño pueblo Hamilton, lugar casi deshabitado por los extraños sucesos ocurridos en él. En la colina cercana al poblado se encontraba la grandiosa mansión de los Riddley, pero que ahora se hallaba semiderruida y una especie de bruma y oscuridad la invadían constantemente.

Dentro de dicha mansión, en un gran salón se dejaban ver numerosos encapuchados arrodillados delante de una especie de trono con dos hombres tapados igual que los demás a los lados. De repente todos los hombres sintieron un gran dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo, muchos levantaron la mirada asustados hacia el trono y en él empezaron a aparecer unas nubes oscuras para luego dar paso a la silueta de un hombre alto y esquelético, con una cara blanca como la cera, la nariz como la de una serpiente y unos fríos ojos rojos como la sangre. Ante los encapuchados había aparecido el Señor Oscuro "Lord Voldemort". Éste comenzó a hablar con una vos desgarradamente flemática:

-Bienvenidos mis queridos mortífagos, nos reunimos hoy aquí para que me informéis de vuestras actividades, bueno ¿Quién es el primero? – preguntó y comenzó a recorrer con una mirada aterradora a los encapuchados, algunos de estos estaban temblando, pero al fin uno de los hombres se levantó y se postuló a hablar con voz palpitante.

-Se…señor, nuestros espías en el este de Europa nos informan que los gigantes están de nuestra parte, que tienen sed de sangre y venganza hacia los magos y muggles.

-Excelente, buen trabajo Avery, aquí te dejo otra misión para ti.- con un movimiento extravagante de su varita apareció un pergamino en las manos del subordinado, que al leerlo dijo:

-Señor no es por desobedecer una orden, pero esta misión es imposible y más ahora.-

-¿imposible? Quiero que sepas que para el Lord Oscuro no hay nada imposible y ahora mi última orden espero que la cumplas- dijo la serpiente humana con cierto enojo en la voz pero con una sonrisa impávida.

-Si mi señor lo que usted me pida.- contestó más asustado que antes.

-¡Quiero que mueras! ¡Avada Kadabra! –

El cuerpo del mortífago cayó al suelo estrepitoso y sin vida.

Voldemort se dirigió a los demás.

-Esto es lo que ocurre al que se le pase por la cabeza contradecirme, ¿queda claro?-amenazó el Lord.

-Si, amo- contestaron todos a la vez.

-Bien, colagusano, infórmame de tu misión.- y uno de los hombres que estaba al lado del trono empezó a hablar con voz chillona.

-Señor, tenemos un problema con los dementores.-

- ¿Un problema? Explícate.- ordenó.

-Si, verá mi señor, nos piden que les dejemos usar en todos sus ataques "el beso".-

-Con que el beso eh, bien diles que lo tienen permitido, pero con una restricción, que sólo ataquen a los muggles y sangres sucia.-dejó claro Voldemort.

- Si mi señor, como usted ordene.-dicho esto colagusano desapareció.

-Bien, continuemos ¿quién se encarga de las acciones contra el ministerio? – preguntó el Lord.

-Yo señor.- dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-Oh, el joven Malfoy, estupendo, dime como van las cosas.-

-Mal señor, necesitamos más tiempo, los aurores no nos dejan en paz.-

-¿Más tiempo? Aquí tienes más tiempo, "Crucio"- gritó.

El joven Malfoy comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo del dolor y sus gritos descuartizaban la noche, la tortura siguió durante unos segundos más.

-Tienes hasta la próxima reunión para traerme buenas noticias o sino acabarás como Avery.-dijo señalando hacia el muerto con su varita.- ¿entendido? –

-Si mi señor, como ordene.- dijo Draco mientras un hilillo de sangre salía por su boca.

-Bueno, ya está bien por hoy, marchad mis mortífagos, marchad hacia la oscuridad y sembrar su semilla por todo el mundo.- ordenó Voldemort. -Magnífico, ahora que estamos solos Snape, ¿Cómo va tu misión? – se interesó en el encapuchado que se encontraba a la izquierda del trono.

-Mi Lord, me temo que los herederos ya están en Hogwarts y que va a ser poco probable que McGonadall los deje salir del castillo.- informó Snape.

- Necesitamos a un infiltrado en el castillo, esa era la misión de Avery, infiltrase en Hogwarts, pero es imposible ahora que está en otro mundo.- dijo en un tono pavorosamente humorístico.- bien Snape, tu nueva tarea es buscar a un espía en el colegio.

-Sí mi Lord. Señor sin parecer entrometido, ¿para qué necesita el mago más poderoso de mundo a unos jóvenes estudiantes? – preguntó extrañado.

-Snape, si no fuera porque eres mi mejor hombre te mataría ahora mismo, ahora desaparece de mi vista antes de que cambie de idea sobre tu futuro.-

-Si mi Lord.- no profundizó en el tema y desapareció, dejando al Lord Oscuro con las manos entrecruzadas y pensando en su siguiente movimiento para dominar los corazones de todo ser viviente.


	8. El Club de Duelo

_8. El club de duelo ___

_Habían pasado dos semanas desde el inicio del curso y también desde que Harry soñara con Voldemort, en ese tiempo el chico tenía aspecto débil y profundas ojeras. En clase parecía que estaba en otro lugar, sus amigos se estaban empezando a preocupar seriamente por el estado del ojiverde, hasta que un día Ginny al ver el mal aspecto de su ex-novio, le preguntó: ___

_-Harry. ¿Estás bien?- __  
__-Eh…si si, perfectamente- mintió el chico. __  
__-Harry, si estas así por lo que pasó en el tren, solo quería pedirte perdón, que lo que dije no lo sentía y que sigo enamorada de ti- dijo sonrojada la chica. __  
__-Ginny yo también te quiero pero sabes que hasta que Voldemort- la chica se estremeció al escuchar el nombre- sea derrotado, todos los que están a mi lado corren peligro.- __  
__-Vale, hagamos una cosa, en navidades hay un baile, si me vuelves a apartar de ti no volveré a intentarlo mas ¿ok?- comentó la joven. __  
__-Pero…- contestó Harry pero la chica ya se había marchado. ___

_Harry se quedó pensando: "Perfecto, aparte de buscar la forma de cómo destruir los horcruxes y de luchar a muerte con el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempo, ahora estoy a punto de perder a la chica de mi vida." ___

_El muchacho siguió caminando solo durante un tiempo, hasta que alguien que lo aclamaba lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ___

_-Eh…Harry, espera, tengo que hablar contigo- gritó. __  
__-¿Qué pasa Jack?- __  
__-El profesor Tílmimor me dijo que la primera ronda del torneo de duelo de sexto es a las siete y me preguntaba si querrás ir a vernos a Sivious. Ginny y a mi. __  
__-Claro, hay estaré a ver si estáis a la altura de E.D. – dijo Harry divertido por primera vez en un par de semanas. __  
__-Estupendo, voy a avisar a Sivious, adiós.- __  
__-Nos vemos- se despidió Harry. ___

_Los dos chicos siguieron sus caminos pensando en el torneo que comenzaba en un par de horas. ___

_Jack corría efusivo a su sala común para ver a su colega Sivious, iba con agilidad sorteando los obstáculos que se interponían a su paso, se encontraba empapado en sudor, y estaba ya muy cansado cuando se plantó frente a Siv. __  
__Este estaba sentado cómodamente leyendo un libro de la clase de historia de la Magia, interesado especialmente en el apartado de los fundadores de Hogwarts. ___

_-Que, ¿jugando a las carreritas con los niñitos de primero?- dijo irónico Siv. __  
__-Que gracioso- contestó molesto. __  
__-¿Entonces porqué andas con ese aspecto asqueroso?- __  
__-Acabo de venir corriendo lo más aprisa que podía, por todas las escaleras de ahí fuera, ¿cómo quieres que esté?- __  
__-¿Como una rosa?- respondió interrogativamente a propósito, y con una leve sonrisilla enmarcada en su boca.- __  
__-Que graciosito estás hoy – señaló para dejar pasar la burla.- sólo vengo para decirte que el torneo del club de duelo empieza en dos horas. __  
__-¡En dos horas!-exclamó Sivious. __  
__-Si, ¿qué ocurre?- __  
__-Esto…es que…-se quedó pensando Siv. __  
__-Vamos dime, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te alegra? ¿No querías participar?- se desesperó Jack. __  
__-Si si, lo que pasa es que en dos horas y cuarto más o menos…- __  
__-¡Qué! ¡Suéltalo ya!- __  
__-Bueno, que había quedado con Gimarie en la sala de los menesteres.- __  
__-Entonces llévala a ver los duelos, ¿o te da miedo perder delante de ella?- expuso en tono burlón. __  
__- ¡Cállate! No pienso volver a perder contra ti.- __  
__-Pues allí te espero, yo ahora me iré a duchar y a descansar un rato que me hace falta.- se despidió el americano. __  
__-De acuerdo, nos vemos, yo me quedo aquí estudiando.- ___

_Pasadas ya casi las dos horas, los alumnos de sexto que se alistaron en el club fueron apareciendo a cuenta gotas. Uno de los primeros en llegar fue Jack y al poco Ginny apareció para ver los emparejamientos de la primera ronda. Sivious llegó casi a las dos, uno de los últimos en dejarse ver. ___

_-Hola Sivious- saludó Ginny. __  
__-Hola Ginny- hizo lo propio este. __  
__-Yo también existo eh- se quejó Jack. ___

_Sivious y Ginny se miraron con complicidad y con casi una sonrisa, ambos ignoraron a Jack, que se puso como una moto, a lo que estos respondieron con unas risas, Jack no aceptó la broma y se alejó un poco de ellos. ___

_-Venga hombre solo era una broma- dijo aún riendo Ginny- __  
__-¡¡Atención! Los emparejamientos de la primera ronda los iré exponiendo a medida que se disputen las luchas – argumentó el profesor Iulus. ___

_El torneo se iba a celebrar en el Gran Comedor en el cual habían quitado las grandes mesas y se había dejado una gran mesa en la que se iban a realizar los combates. Los alumnos al oír la orden del profesor se sentaron expectantes para saber los emparejamientos. En total habían unos setenta chicos en el Gran Comedor de los cuales treinta idos eran participantes, el resto eran espectadores. ___

_-Bien, el torneo de este año está superando las expectativas en cuanto lo que esperábamos, y espero que también se escriban combates vistosos y limpios para la multitud- Alegó Hudson. ___

_-Contaremos con treinta idos osados que se batirán mediante una selectiva emparejación. Hay dos grupos; uno q la izquierda de vosotros- y con un movimiento sutil de la varita, Tílmimor, escribió en el aire una fila vertical de nombres.- y el otro a la derecha. Serán combates individuales, los que ganan pasan, los que pierden, diez puntos menos para su casa. El campeón de un grupo se enfrentará al vencedor del otro,- terminó el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. __  
__-Del mismo modo, el segundo de cada grupo luchará por el tercer puesto que le otorga unos treinta puntos para su casa.- agregó Hudson. __  
__-El segundo se llevará a su casa cincuenta puntos.- siguió Tílmimor. __  
__-Y el campeón del extraordinario torneo, se embolsará para su casa nada menos que cien puntos y el billete de participación en el torneo que se realizará con los alumnos de séptimo.- informó Dereck. __  
__Todo aclarado no queda mas dilación. ¡¡que comience el espectáculo! ¡Marlone Artiles! Contra ¡Steve McMahon!- y estos se Pusieron en posición de duelo. __  
__Entonces comenzaron a volar hechizos así como encantamientos. Ya pasados once minutos… __  
__-¡Tarantallegra! – y su adversario Marlone se puso a bailar como un loco.- ¡Expeliarmus!- gritó por último antes de que el rival se intentara librar del hechizo de McMahon, y a Marlone Artiles se le desprendió la varita. ___

_-¡Fin del combate! Ganador y por consecuencia pasa de ronda, ¡¡Steve McMahon!-determinó Hudson. __  
__-Siguiente emparejamiento. ¡Naldo Huch! Contra ¡Ginny Weasly! ___

_Los dos jóvenes se colocaron en posición de combate. Antes de que el profesor Hudson diera por comenzado el duelo, Ginny le echó una mirada a sus amigos en busca de apoyo y tanto Jack que le contestó picándole el ojo, como Sivious que le dedicó una media sonrisa, y Harry que hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza, estaban seguros que la pelirroja iba a vencer. Por último habló Hudson: ___

_-¿Preparados?-Los chicos asintieron y se pusieron en posición de combate.-Que comience el duelo- ordenó el profesor. ___

_Naldo comenzó lanzando un -¡Expeliarmus!- el cual Ginny esquivó sin problema. __  
__-¡Mocomurciélago!- chilló Ginny con fuerza. __  
__El hechizo pasó rozando la cara del chico, este sin perder tiempo lanzó un rictusempra que a Ginny le costó esquivar, para ello tuvo que hacer una voltereta hacia atrás dejando a la sala con la boca abierta. ___

_Tras varios minutos no había un ganador sólido. __  
__-Te defiendes bien pelirroja- dijo Naldo. __  
__-Gracias, tú también.- contestó la chica. __  
__-Bien acabemos con esto, ¡Desmaius!- gritó Huch. __  
__-¡Impedimenta!- vociferó Ginny. __  
__El hechizo fue desviado por una gran fuerza haciéndolo estallar en una pared provocando una lluvia de chispas rojas, el contra-hechizo de Ginny fue tan poderoso que mandó a Huch contra el suelo- ___

_-Guauu, ¿Has visto eso Siv, esa chica tiene potencial.- quedó atónito Jack. __  
__-Si, parece muy buena- contestó Sivious. __  
__-Gran combate, el mejor que hemos presenciado hoy, bueno que alguien lleve al señor Huch a la enfermería, un descanso de media hora y seguiremos luego con la ronda preliminar.- mencionó Hudson. ___

_Todos los nuevos alumnos salieron del gran comedor hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts a comentar los combates. ___

_Sivious y Jack estaban sentados en el césed esperando a que saliera Ginny para felicitarla por su gran actuación. ___

_-Mira ahí viene Ginny- comentó entusiasmado Jack. __  
__-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal he estado?- quizo saber la chica. __  
__-Fue un buen combate Ginny- agregó el sueco. __  
__-Si, has estado fantástica.- dijo el rubio. __  
__-¿De verdad?- dijo emocionada la joven Weasly.- gracias- terminó con una larga sonrisa. ___

_Entonces a lo lejos apareció Gimarie, junto con otra chica de pelo negro y ondulado, ojos verdes y de cuerpo esbelto, sonrisa pícara y un andar resuelto. ___

_-Buenas tarde chicos.- habló Gimarie que ya no llevaba las mechas doradas sino púrpuras como sus ojos.. Y siempre mirando de reojo a Sivious, dedicándole una media sonrisita. Estos le respondieron de la misma forma.- Ella es Haridian, una compañera de cuarto.- Y el ritual de besos se puso de manifiesto.- ___

_Gimarie y Haridian se acomodaron entre el grupo. Ya había transcurrido bastante rato desde que terminara el combate de Ginny. __  
__-No pude venir antes- se excusó Gim. __  
__-Tranquila no te preocupes, aún no me ha tocado- la sosegó Sivious. __  
__-El duelo que te perdistes fue el de Ginny.- expresó Jack. __  
__-Lo siento Ginny, ¿cómo estuviste?- se interesó Gimarie. __  
__-Yo creo que bien- contestó esta. __  
__-¿¡Bien, solo bien? – exclamó Jack- ¡Estuvo colosal, si la hubieras visto los hechizos, y como se defendía y esos brincos que pegaba y…- __  
__-Ya ya ya,- dijo Ginny colorada. __  
__-Si estuvo notable- argumentó con la serenidad que lo caracteriza Sivious. __  
__-Me gustaría haberlo podido presenciar- habló apenada Gimarie. __  
__-Bueno, está clasificada ¿no?- se integró en la conversación Haridian.- podremos verla en la siguiente eliminatoria- dejando así el malestar de su amiga Gimarie por no haberla visto. __  
__-Sí, tienes razón, ahora supongo que tocarán ustedes dos, ¿no chicos?- preguntó Gim a Jack y Sivious. __  
__-Si, aunque no sabemos el turno, pero no creo que se demoren demasiado nuestros duelos.- dejó claro el sueco. ___

_El diálogo se prolongó hasta cinco minutos antes de que se reanudara el torneo, y en todo ese tiempo Jack no hacía otra cosa que observar a la amiga de Gimarie, de la que quedó maravillado. ___

_-Oye quedan unos minutos para que se acabe el descanso.- recordó Ginny. __  
__-Si, será mejor que volvamos, chicas ¿vais a venir?- no le quedó clara la intención de estas a Jack. __  
__-Por supuesto-contestó una, y –si – la otra. ___

_El grupo entró en el Gran Comedor. Fue el instante en el que los organizadores del evento se colocaron en la silla que les correspondía como jueces. ___

_-Acabado el primer descanso, procederemos con el siguiente envite. __  
__-Los combatientes son, ¡Hill Pearson! Contra ¡Jack Riddick! ___

_Jack se puso en pie y justo cuando se iba a encaminar hacia la mesa, Sivious le dijo: ___

_-No pierdas, quiero volver a enfrentarme a ti, buena suerte.-dijo con un tono despectivo. __  
__-…Gracias…-contestó Jack. ___

_Los dos magos se colocaron en la mesa de combates preparados para comenzar. ___

_-Bien caballeros, quiero una pelea limpia sin maldiciones imperdonables, ¿entendido?- aclaró Hudson repitiéndose en cada combate. ___

_-Si señor.- contestaron los dos a la vez. __  
__-Bien pues que comience el duelo.-gritó el hombre. ___

_Empezó atacando Hill con un –Desmaius- que fue esquivado por Jack, el americano contestó con un: __  
__-¡Expeliarmus!-Will lo esquivó con una facilidad tan asombrosa que dejó a Jack pensando: __  
__"Tiene talento, me tendré que esforzar si no quiero perder y tener que soportar las bromas de Siv." __  
__Will al esquivarlo, expulsó un- Petrificus Totalus- el hechizo iba directo hacia Jack que no se lo esperaba, todo el mundo pensó que ya era el final, y Jack con un movimiento fugaz de su varita y una voz potente que no parecía la suya, dijo: __  
__-¡¡Protejo!- El hechizo de Will chocó contra un gran escudo de enrgía que había hecho aparecer Jack. ___

_El combate duró media hora más, con los chicos esforzándose, todos los del público no podían creer el aguante que tenían ambos, pero Sivious pensó: ___

_"Jack no está dando su máximo nivel, ¿Qué le ocurre?" ___

_Los mozos pararon un momento para recuperar el resuello. __  
__-Eres bueno- elogió Will. __  
__-lo mismo digo-contesto el americano. __  
__-Pero, ¿eres lo suficiente?-preguntó el otro chico. ___

_Sin previo aviso arrojó un hechizo cortante a Jack que logró esquivarlo pero no lo suficiente y le produjo un corte feo en una mejilla. __  
__Jack al sentir la sangre caliente bajando por su cara y viendo la mirada maliciosa de Will, sintió una furia en su interior que le hizo perder el control. ___

_-Te has pasado.- dijo el americano con voz fría. __  
__-¿si? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- preguntó burlón el otro chaval. __  
__Jack levantó la mirada y sus ojos antes azules ahora se tornaron de un tenue lila, clavó la vista en el otro chico y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a una velocidad increíble. __  
__-¡¡Desmaius, Expeliarmus, BOMBARDA!- El otro chico al ver venir los tres potentes sortilegios intentó conjurar un escudo pero los poderes de Jack eran demasiado elevados y la protección de Will fue inútil, dejando a este KO. ___

_-Impresionante, con cada combate sube el nivel.- dijo Tílmimor. __  
__-Señor Riddick vaya a la enfermería a que le remedien ese corte, y llevad a Will urgentemente a la sala se operaciones.- mandó Hudson. __  
__Jack iba saliendo del Gran Comedor cuando se acercó Sivious y dijo: __  
__-Jack ¿Estás bien?- __  
__-Estoy bien y si no te importa me gustaría estar solo un momento.- dijo este con una mirada triste hacia su amigo. __  
__-Si, claro.- contestó el nórdico algo preocupado. ___

_En el Gran Comedor… __  
__-Bien, ahora seguiremos con otro combate.- comunicó Hudson.- que a un lado se coloque ¡Sidrik Naoh! Contra ¡Lorssaen kenney! __  
__Y así pasaron varios combates hasta que… __  
__-¡Sivious Anderson! Frente a ¡Paul Stock! – gritó Iulus. __  
__Los chicos se colocaron en sus posiciones correspondientes. __  
__Sivious tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia el suelo pero sus ojos no se apartaban de su adversario, que llegó a estremecerse aunque se repondría. __  
__-Pueden comenzar.-alzó la potente voz Dereck. __  
__Sivious esperó alguna respuesta de Paul, y esta no se hizo esperar. __  
__-¡Carpe Retractum! – pero Sivious lo esquivó sin complicaciones. __  
__-¡Conjuntivitis!- volvió a gritar Paul para cegar a su adversario. Pero este volvió a evadir el hechizo. __  
__-¿Conjuntivitis? Pss que poco original.- se quejó el sueco. __  
__El contrincante rabioso gritó lo más fuerte que pudo: __  
__-¡¡Fijación!- harto de las continuas escurridas de su rival. Pero con un leve meneo de su varita, Sivious dijo: __  
__-Protego- mirando a su contendiente con un fulminante encaro. __  
__Paul se desesperaba, estaba tan nervioso que no se le ocurría nada, pero sus manos movieron casi sin pensar la varita finalmente. __  
__-¡Incárcero! –y unas gruesas cuerdas ataron a Sivious. __  
__-¡Ah!- este no se podía mover, Jack, Ginny, Harry, Gimarie y Haridian se preocuparon, pues peligraba la continuidad del sueco en el torneo. __  
__-¿Estas mas contento ahora?- le dijo Paul. __  
__-Acabaré contigo…-dijo furioso Sivious. Movió levemente la varita con movimientos de muñeca, que era lo único que le quedaba libre, y aunque le costó hacer los meneos gritó. __  
__-¡Aparición!- justo cuando Paul también vociferó: __  
__-¡Lacarnum Inflamarael!- prendiendo así las cuerdas que aprisionaban a Sivious. Pero el escandinavo desapareció dejando tiradas las cuerdas candentes en el suelo. Apareció detrás del chico, aun tenía las marcas de la cuerda visibles en la piel del sueco, debido a la gran presión que ejercieron sobre este. __  
__- Me las vas a pagar niñato.- habló amenazante el norteño.- ¡Langlock!- y la lengua de Paul se pegó en el paladar.- ¡Depulso! Hizo así hacer volar por los aires a su adversario tirándolo de la mesa abajo. __  
__Sivious miró a si contrincante tendido en el suelo, quejándose de un hombro y una rodilla. Luego dio media vuelta, pero antes de que sus piernas avanzaran dos pasos se oyó: __  
__-Sivious Anderson, preséntese ante los jueces inmediatamente.- gritó Dereck Hudson con cierto enojo en su voz.- Los demás tienen media hora de descanso.- Todos salieron fuera del Gran Comedor menos los dos profesores y el alumno sueco, Sivious. __  
__-Anderson, ¿usted tiene permiso para desaparecerse y aparecerse? A mi no me consta que usted posea tal licencia jovencito, es más, aun no tienes la mayoría de edad.- Sivious no contestó, miró de reojo al profesor y volvió a mirar a otra parte, eso si, siempre con el rostro de pocos amigos.- no debería dejarte seguir en el torneo.- __  
__-Démosle otra oportunidad Hudson.- habló Tílmimor. Sivious levantó de nuevo la vista hacia este con cara mas esperanzada. __  
__-Sabes que debo castigarlo y que nos meteremos en un lío si no lo hago Tílmimor.-dijo Hudson. __  
__-Llámeme Tilmo, cuantas veces tendré que decírselo.- habló sonriente este.- es cierto que el muchacho obró mal utilizando el hechizo que usó, pero es significativo su poder, dejémosle seguir adelante.- intentó convencerle. ___

_-Muy bien, pero si surgen problemas con esto no quiero tener nada que ver señor Tilmo.- aclaró Dereck. __  
__-Yo me haré cargo de lo que pueda suceder, por eso no se atormente Hudson.- expresó confiado. __  
__-De acuerdo, pero que no vuelva a suceder señor Anderson.- le clarificó Hudson al chico. __  
__-Vale- se limitó a contest_ar el chico.


End file.
